Bonds Unbroken
by Angel-Chan
Summary: Above all else, they were friends. Snippets in time with the trio.


_A/N: So I've been slacking on a fic a day... but a lot of things have come up. This is for the prompt: friendship genre. I've never written for Blue Dragon before. It's been almost a year since I beat the game, and I've never seen the anime. I fear I did not capture the characters correctly, but I tried my best. This is basically little snippets in time. When do they take place? Some before the game, some during, some after... I just wanted to write random little pieces. It just felt right, you know? Anyway, I do hope you like my first (and possibly only) attempt at Blue Dragon!_

**Bonds Unbroken**

Above all else, they were friends.

_1. through the 'funny feelings'_

Kluke did not _quite_ understand what had started the most recent squabble. Closing her eyes (she could hear Shu stomp his foot, insistence in his voice), she thought back to the prior discussion. The conversation as a whole sounded perfectly natural and nothing seemed out of the ordinary… so she had no idea how they had gone from hanging out to arguing.

"Hey," she said, arms folded behind her back and eyes wide. Her black dress swayed slightly in a gentle breeze. "What's up with you two today?"

With a finger pointed at Shu, Jiro stammered, "He… he slept in your room!" The blush on his face had spread to his ears; but after a moment, he brought a hand to his forehead and let out a calm sigh. "Sorry. I think I'm overreacting." His voice sounded more like, '…I _am _overreacting, right?'

"Of course you are," Shu butted in, arms spread as he continued. "We were up late talking about…," and he paused slightly, his own cheeks adorning a pinkish tint (Kluke didn't see what was so embarrassing about it, but held her tongue), "…well, the future and stuff."

Jiro's brow rose. "And you ended up falling asleep in her room?"

"I was tired and comfortable, leave me alone!"

Before another fight could break out, the girl clapped her hands and said, "Alright! Who wants to go to the windmill for a while? I still have all the food for the picnic, waiting to be eaten." Walking in between them, she quickly took each by the hand. "Shu, you're starving, right? Jiro, I made you that pie you love so much."

The boys nodded. They didn't realize it then, but sometimes Kluke was the knot that held them all together.

_2. through tragedy_

"She won't talk to me."

"She just needs time. Leave her alone for now."

"But talking about it will help--keeping it in can make it hurt more!"

Jiro narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Like you should know. You just ramble, anyway." Sighing, he leaned back and closed his eyes. The latest casualties of the Land Shark were none other than the village's doctors. Kluke's parents. Honestly, he didn't know what he would say if he did talk to her at that moment.

"I say what I think, that's all," Shu grumbled, glancing away and shifting closer to the door. Before he could sneak in (although Jiro would have caught him before that), the door opened.

Out stepped a quiet Kluke, eyes dully shifting between them. The smile on her lips was faux, teetering toward tears. But she tried to remain strong. Both boys rushed to her side, their concern evident in their eyes and voices. Her replies were soft, mostly nods.

Jiro asked the first question: "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Biting her lip, she tugged at her bow and shifted her weight. "We need a doctor for some of the others, don't we? Take me to them."

"Kluke…," Shu started, stopping only when she gave him a look. There was something about the look in her eyes, Jiro noted. She was falling with every step, but she was picking herself up to continue on.

Before another word was said, however, the three collapsed in a mess of hugs and tears.

_3. through jealousy_

They felt like stalkers, peeping around corners and watching his every move. Well, not _every_ move, but quite a bit. It was new to them, and they didn't quite know what to do now. It was as though the trio had been disbanded. And in a way, it was true.

Shu laughed, as did his new friend, and the other two on the hill squinted to see what was so amusing. When they couldn't see it, they attempted to listen to the conversation. When that didn't work, they ended up guessing.

"He's an idiot, after all," Jiro reminded her nonchalantly. "It's probably something asinine."

The brown haired girl nodded, fingering a few pebbles by her thigh. "Stupid and pointless. Right." Her thoughts traveled back a few years, and she let out a giggle. At the boy's confused stare, she explained: "Remember that time when he thought everyone had turned into _mushrooms_, of all things?"

"Yes, I do!" His laughter blended with hers, almost a melodic tune. They were just missing one more instrument to complete it. "He went to talk to his grandpa and found a few mushrooms in his bed. When he came and woke me up, I was so mad. Then I had to drag him around and _prove_ to him people weren't turning into mushrooms."

"But he wouldn't believe you," Kluke added through another wave of chuckles.

"Nope, not our Shu. He believed you, though."

It was then that the laughter subsided and the two turned their attention back to Shu, who was now waving up at them with a grin. They reluctantly waved back.

"I miss our Shu," whispered Kluke sadly, tucking her knees under her chin.

"I do, too."

_4. through pain_

More than anything else, he wanted to protect them.

They were his best friends, his strength, the reason he believed. Without them, he figured he wouldn't be as cheerful or talkative. Really, he couldn't imagine his life without them. They were pillars that helped raise him up and keep him grounded.

But at the moment....

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't heal, and they'd run out of items hours ago. Jiro had gotten knocked unconscious, and while she was trying to heal him, Kluke had been hit as well. Now Shu was alone, guarding his friends and praying that he had enough strength to last.

"You guys," he whispered, peeking over a rock and watching a Poo Snake waddle past. "I'll do everything I can to protect you. I can do this, I know I can… but I can't heal you. The first thing I get, I'm giving to you, Kluke. Then you can help Jiro. Don't worry 'bout me until both of you are safe."

With a grunt, he jumped out and began taking down enemies one by one. Through the sweat that had begun to run down his cheeks, over his eyes, into his mouth; to the ache in his legs and arms and chest, he carried on.

He wasn't one to give up.

_5. through it all_

It's funny how things work. Kluke leaned over the castle wall, taking in the setting sun and it's pink and purple hues, and sighed. They'd been through so much, so very much, and now they were done. At least, she hoped they were done.

"You're birthday's coming up," Jiro said as he walked up to her. "Do you know what you want?" He seemed almost anxious to hear it.

"Yeah, yeah!" Shu insisted, jogging over and clenching his fists excitedly. "Whatcha want this year, Kluke? We can get you something good this time."

She had to admit she was taken aback by their curiosity. Usually, they were all for surprises and whatnot. She shrugged and tapped a finger to her bottom lip. "You know, I haven't given it much thought yet. Too much going on, I guess."

The shorter of the two groaned. "Oh, you have _got_ to have an idea. Last year you kept hinting at a new ribbon."

"What?" the other asked, turning to his friend and crossing his arms. "She was hinting that she wanted a new book. I remember, she would get so enthusiastic just talking about it."

Shu rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. I think you got the signals all wrong," he said with a hand wave. "Didn't you see how happy she was when she opened up my gift?"

"She was happy with mine!"

"I…," Kluke interrupted sheepishly, "kind of wanted both. I just made sure to give each of you hints that you would recognize."

Dumbfounded, they boys ceased their bickering and gaped at her. Jiro stammered, "You mean you--"

"--did that to us?" Shu finished.

A blush on her face, she nodded and turned away to stare out at the sky again. So she'd been found out. She supposed it wasn't that bad--she still didn't quite know what she wanted this year.

"I'm going to get you the best gift, just you wait!" And suddenly, Shu was running toward the door, the soles of his shoes beating the cobblestone loudly.

As if in reply, Jiro shouted, "Not if I get it first!" and followed right behind him.

It was then that she realized… she had everything she ever wanted.

(Friends… what more could you ask for?)


End file.
